


Storm Watching

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: It was the low rumble of thunder that made Jaime stir from his sleep, but it was the absence of a warm body next to him that made it impossible to fall asleep again. Slowly he opened his eyes to notice it was still night time, the bright red letters on his alarm clock showing 2:43.





	Storm Watching

 

It was the low rumble of thunder that made Jaime stir from his sleep, but it was the absence of a warm body next to him that made it impossible to fall asleep again. Slowly he opened his eyes to notice it was still night time, the bright red letters on his alarm clock showing 2:43.

He didn’t really need to think where Tony might have gone, he knew immediately when he saw the flash of lightning illuminating their bedroom through the curtain, a loud thunder following not too long after.

With only small amount of reluctance, Jaime threw the sheets to the side, sitting up and letting his feet touch the cold floor. He stood up, picking up a hoodie from the floor and covering his t-shirt clad body with it.

As quiet as possible, he started walking towards their kitchen, passing by their living room and looking out of the window, seeing a dark figure sitting on the balcony. Just like he thought.

Once in the kitchen, Jaime took out two mugs, preparing hot chocolate to the both of them. He managed to do it in the darkness, stopping the microwave just before it beeped, doing the best he could as to not alert Tony. He left the marshmallows out of the other one, knowing how his boyfriend didn’t like the sugary goo. When the drinks were done, he carefully made his way back to the living room and to the glass door of their balcony, opening it with small difficulties due both of his hands being occupied with mugs.

The sound of the door opening made Tony finally notice Jaime. He turned his head towards his boyfriend and smiled.

“Took you long enough,” he said while he made room for Jaime on the small couch, lifting the blanket so it would cover Jaime’s feet as well.

“You know I’ve told you to wake me up when you do this,” Jaime said, of course referring to his boyfriend’s habit of storm watching. They did this often, Tony being a light sleeper and usually waking up if there was a loud storm. Jaime would usually wake up a bit later and join him on their glazed balcony. Lately it had become a habit for Jaime to bring out two cups of hot chocolate with him, knowing that by now Tony was most likely beginning to feel cold, and while the blanket and Jaime’s warm body helped, there was nothing quite like a cup of warm cocoa warming your hands and insides.

“I know,” Tony replied. “But I didn’t want to bother you when you looked so relaxed.”

“You never bother me,” Jaime reminded Tony. “Least when it’s about our storm-watching nights. I really love these.”

Jaime took a sip of his drink, watching as a huge lightning bolt went across the sky. He knew the risks, and he knew it could be dangerous, but there was something so incredibly beautiful about lightnings that left him mesmerised. They were loud and bright and powerful, and it was the added danger that made them a bit more exciting.

“I’ll wake you up next time,” Tony said, his own eyes casted towards the sky, both of his hands cradling his mug.

“Okay,” Jaime said, even though he knew Tony most likely wouldn’t. After all, that was what he always said. But it was okay. Jaime knew that while Tony no doubt loved their storm watching just as much as Jaime did, he also needed the time alone. That’s where they were different. While Jaime had no second thought about getting out of bed at 3am to be able to spend just another moment with his boyfriend, Tony also cherished the moments alone. It wasn’t a bad thing, and Jaime understood. They were different that way, but there was so much that they had in common. So much that had first made them notice each other, and so much that kept their relationship strong even through their differences.

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked, and Jaime turned to look at Tony just in time to see his curious face get illuminated again. It took a while longer for the sound to come this time, and Jaime felt a bang of disappointment knowing that the storm was going away.

“Just about how much I love you,” Jaime said, lessening the clicheness by sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

“You’re a dork,” Tony said, but his voice was laced with fondness.

“But you’re the fool who’s in love with a dork,” Jaime retorted.

“Love must really make you blind then,” Tony said and laughed a little.

“Shut up,” Jaime laughed and leaned to kiss Tony briefly on the lips.

They turned back to look at the storm that was slowly going further and further away. Eventually they were left to sit in the silence, even the rain gone now, and their cups long ago empty. All that was left was the smell of summer rain.

“C’mon, let’s go back to bed,” Jaime said and took Tony’s mug, placing it onto their small balcony table to be a tomorrow’s problem (well, technically today’s since it was probably classified as an early morning by now).

Jaime stood up and gave Tony a hand, pulling him up as well. They headed back inside, walking towards their bedroom, still hand in hand. The warmness of their apartment made them realise how cold they really were, so they gladly climbed back to their bed, crawling under the sheets and falling asleep next to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've posted a Perriado!


End file.
